Various articles which are required to have abrasion resistance (such as optical articles, displays, optical recording media, etc.) usually have, on their surface, a hard coating layer to prevent scratching, etc.
Further, such articles are desired to have properties to prevent fouling (such as fingerprints, sebum, sweat, cosmetics, foods, oil-based ink, etc.) from attaching to their surface, or to readily remove such fouling if attached to their surface. For example, if fouling attaches to the surface of an eye glass lens, good visibility tends to be impaired, and its visual appearance tends to be poor. If fouling attaches to the surface of an optical recording medium, a trouble may be thereby caused in recording or reproduction of a signal. If fouling attaches to the surface of a display, the visibility tends to be thereby deteriorated, and in the case of a display with a touch panel, the operation efficiency tends to be thereby adversely affected.
As fluorinated ether compounds capable of imparting antifouling properties to hard coating layers, the following ones have been proposed.
(1) A compound having a hydroxy group and a poly(oxyperfluoroalkylene) chain having C1-3 oxyperfluoroalkylene units, and a fluorinated ether compound having a (meth)acryloyl group, which is obtained by reacting a compound having a hydroxy group and a (meth)acryloyl group, with a triisocyanate (Patent Document 1).
(2) A copolymer which has a unit having a poly(oxyperfluoroalkylene) chain having C1-3 oxyperfluoroalkylene units, and a unit having a (meth)acryloyl group (Patent Document 2).